


Klainanigans!Daddy Needs to Study

by Ellie226



Series: Klainanigans! [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah just needs the boys to give him a few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klainanigans!Daddy Needs to Study

Noah had finals still, and he had to study. Blaine and Kurt had finished theirs already, and they were ready for summer vacation, but he had one more class. Their tiny apartment had very little space to study, and even less so when only one of them was thinking about school.

“Give it back,” Blaine whispered furiously, glancing surreptitiously at Daddy’s back. They’d been instructed to be quiet while Daddy was studying, and Blaine had no interest in disobeying Noah. Even if Daddy was wearing headphones, Blaine didn’t want to distract him.

“Nu uh,” Kurt whispered back, sounding just as angry, “You can’t hog all the blocks Blaine! You have to share!”

“But those are yours,” Blaine whined, pointing at the blocks in front of Kurt.

“Nu! Uh! Stop being greedy.”

Blaine wanted to point out that Kurt didn’t even like LEGOS. It wasn’t fair that Kurt had taken that particular block. It had been in Blaine’s pile of blocks, and Daddy had divvied them up so they didn’t fight, but he didn’t want to get spanked or sent to time out. Resolving to simply play with the blocks he had left, Blaine returned to building his rocket ship. 

That wasn’t the response that Kurt wanted. He was bored, and he was cranky. Daddy had promised that they were going to go and do something fun once finals were over, but Daddy still wasn’t done now, and Kurt wanted to go to the zoo or the movies or somewhere. He didn’t want to play with stupid LEGOS, especially not when Blaine was smiling and being Daddy’s stupid little angel.

Glaring at Blaine, Kurt finally reached out and grabbed a handful of the LEGOS that Daddy had given Blaine. 

“Kurt!” Blaine whined, reaching out for them. “Give it! Not fair!”

Kurt stuck out his tongue, “Make me.” Standing up, he held the LEGOS over his head, then smiled. “Oh, that’s right, you can’t. Because you’re too short.”

Blaine didn’t bother to check and see if Daddy was listening to this. Jumping to his feet, he tried to reach up and grab the blocks, but Kurt was freakishly tall.

“Kuuuuuuurrrrrrrrt!” Blaine teared up, frustrated. He didn’t understand why Kurt was being mean to him, and he hated it when people called him short. “You gotta share. Daddy said!”

“You’re such a baby. Stop crying.”

That finally did it. Blaine knew Daddy had said they needed to play quietly, but Kurt was being really mean, and he wasn’t s’posed to take Blaine’s toys, or call him short, or say he was a baby. Running to the kitchen, he threw himself at Noah, burying his face into Daddy’s side.

“Hey monkey. I’m almost done,” Noah absently ran his fingers through Blaine’s curls.

Sniffling, Blaine looked at him, “Daddy! Kurt is mean! He’s callin’ me a baby, and I not a baby!”

Sighing, Noah put down his highlighters and turned, giving Kurt a look. He had to stand up to hug Blaine properly, but then he focused more on Kurt. 

“You want to explain what’s going on here baby?”

“Blaine’s a bad sharer,” Kurt said.

“Tha’s not true Daddy! Kurt taked my blocks, and you gived him his! He just taked them to make me mad! And he telled me I’m a baby, and I’m a big boy!”

Noah wanted to just put them both in their respective naughty spots, but that wasn’t fair. He had to know what was going on.

Walking into the living room with Blaine attached to him, Daddy sat on the couch. “Come ‘ere Kurt.”

He had a pretty good idea of what was going on when he watched Kurt walk to him slowly. That only happened when Kurt was worried that he was in trouble, and Kurt was confident enough to know that Daddy wouldn’t punish him unless he was certain that Kurt had done something wrong.

“What happened?” Noah asked quietly. Studying had to wait; he had responsibilities.

Both boys started talking at once and Daddy cut them off. “One at a time.” Knowing that Kurt was likely the instigator, since he generally was, Daddy said, “Kurt, you first.”

“Blaine isn’t sharing good?” Kurt asked weakly. Now that Daddy was right in front of him, Kurt was thinking that this hadn’t been his best plan. He’d wanted Daddy’s attention, but he didn’t want a spanking.

Noah nodded, reaching out to catch Kurt’s chin, “Is that the truth Kurt?”

Kurt knew that when Daddy asked that question, he meant the whole, not even a little bit spun, truth. “I maybe taked his LEGOS, Daddy, but he had the ones I wanted.”

Noah nodded at that, “Did you call him names?”

That got a slow nod, although Kurt had to defend himself, “But he is a baby, Daddy! He cries ‘bout everything!”

That wasn’t really a fair assessment. Blaine didn’t cry all the time. He just tended to cry when Kurt or Daddy hurt his feelings, and he was probably a little sensitive about that. Other people, including Cooper, had said much worse things to him, and he’d learned to laugh it off.

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” Daddy lectured, giving him a severe look, “we do not call each other names. We are not mean to each other, and you know why.”

“Because we love each other,” Kurt muttered, glaring at the floor.

Daddy nodded, “That’s right. People who love each other don’t act like that. And what happens to little boys who are mean in this house?”

Kurt’s hands slid behind his back, resting palms up on his buttocks. “No spanking? Because Blaine just needs to hear my ‘pology?”

With a sigh, Noah looked at Blaine. He didn’t want this to be a pattern, but he also didn’t want to spank Kurt over it. Then, he’d have to spend a long time consoling Kurt and Blaine. Kurt would be upset about being in trouble and having a sore butt, and Blaine would feel guilty and need reassurances that Daddy and Kurt still loved him even if he had told.

“Let’s hear the apology,” Daddy said quietly.

Kurt didn’t look at Blaine, and he flushed scarlet as he slowly said, “I’m sorry I was mean to you. It isn’t fair when I call you names because I’m cranky. You’re not a baby, and I love you lots and lots.”

“How are you going to make it up to him,” Daddy prompted softly.

“I will help you build something?” Kurt offered. Blaine liked when Kurt made stuff with him, instead of just playing next to him.

Daddy nodded. That sounded pretty okay. Looking at Blaine, he was happy to see the shorter boy smiling and nodding, his usual good temper restored.

However, he was still the daddy, and that meant he sometimes had to make unpopular decisions.

“Kurt can’t build with you right now, monkey. He has to spend some time in the naughty spot, thinking about his behavior.”

Kurt didn’t complain, walking over to the naughty spot and sitting down. It wasn’t the best punishment, but it was far from the worst. He’d take a time out over a spanking any day.

Blaine argued a bit, “But Daddy! Kurt wants to play wif me, and you’re busy right now!”

Daddy stood up, towering over Blaine. Raising an eyebrow, he said, “Blaine Riley Anderson, who makes decisions about punishments?”

“You,” Blaine said, visibly deflating.

“That’s right,” Daddy told him, tapping him on the nose. “Now, do you want to entertain yourself, or do you want a time out too?”

Daddy barely got the sentence out before Blaine was off the couch and back in front of his LEGOS. 

“You should go and study now Daddy! I be quiet so you can finish.”

With a smirk, Noah returned to his books. With Kurt in a 21 minute time out, and Blaine preoccupied with his LEGOS, Daddy figured he had at least a little while before someone came running to him with a problem. Hopefully.


End file.
